Les sorciers de la rébélion
by Aube
Summary: Poudlard se converti à la magie noir avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau Directeur Lucius Malefoy, Harry est renvoyer... mais abandonnera-t-il aussi facilement?
1. Default Chapter

Les sorciers de la rébellions  
  
Prologue:  
  
Dumbledore est mort, Minerva McGonagall devient la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard... mais pour combien de temps? Lucius Malefoy est rapidement informer de la situation et force le ministère à le nommé directeur. Il réussit et vien à la tête du prestigieux colège. Les Serpentards devienne très vite avantager et la magie noir prend une place de plus en plus importante jusqu'au jour ou Harry Potter découvre que Voldemort et derrière Lucius et qu'ensemble, ils convertissent le colège en magie noir. Cepandant Harry est impuissant devant ça et bientot, Lucius le provoque en duel. Le jeune héro échoue et est exilé du colège sous le regard moquer des serpentard et le regard impuissant des autre maison qui voyent leur espoire envoler...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 La vie frappe a coup dure  
  
Les cheveux en batail plus que jamais, les trait tiré par une fatigue opressante, une robe de sorcier noir déchirer qui tombait tristement sur ses épaules et des équimoses qui marquaient son visage, Harry marchait d'un pas lourd en direction de Pré-au-lard. Il se sentait lamentable et terriblement honteux face a cette situation, il revoyait encore le visage de Lucius Malefoy quand celui-ci lui a hurler par la tête:  
  
-Dehors Potter!  
  
Harry avait alors sentit dans sa gorge un boule, une boule qui lui donnait la nausée... Il se souvenait avoir vomis quand il avait franchit les portes du parc. Il se souvenait aussi du regard implorant des professeur sous l'emprise du nouveau directeur mais aussi celui de ses amis qui, bouche-bé, avait suivit du regard Harry jusqu'a la porte. Poudlard était tomber sous l'emprise de la magie noir, les couloir étaient sombre et peu acceuillant, les profs enseignait leur matière d'une voix tramblante dans la crainte de subire les foudre de Lucius... ou encore pire, Voldemort.  
  
La soirée était fraîche et Harry se dirigeait, l'air agare, vers le petit vilage de sorcier, il se souciait guère de se qu'il allait lui arriver. Il vit les premières maison de Pré-au-lard s'élever, il allait écrire a Sirius pour l'informer de la situation. Il entra à la poste du vilage, des centaines de hibou qui était sagement percher sur de nombreux perchoires, s'agitèrent a la vue d'un nouveau client. Une vieille femme au visage bienveillant s'aprocha de lui:  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme... Ho mon dieu mais qu'es ce qui vous ai arriver en voyant l'état d'Harry?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, dison que Poudlard m'a définitivement fermer ses porte portes pour moi...  
  
Le visage de la femme s'assombrit:  
  
-Le nouveau directeur... mais jusque ou ira sa cruauté?  
  
-La ou la magie noir est.  
  
-Mais qui est tu pour qu'il t'ai renvoyer?  
  
Harry tassa une mèche de cheveux de façon a découvrir sa cicatrice. Les yeux de la femme s'angrandire et elle se mit a murmurer des parole imcompréhensible avant de finalement lui dire:  
  
-Ho mon dieu, Harry Potter qui est renvoyer du colège, je commence à comprendre pourquoi, ils ne veulle pas que tu te mette a changer les chose, que tu provoque une rébellion, comme l'auais fais ton père.  
  
-Vous connaisiez mon père?  
  
-Dison que je l'ai souvent vus se promener dans les rue du vilage... les jours ou il devait être au château.  
  
Harry ne pu réprimé un sourrir. Son père, James Potter, était un grand farceur et le grand ami de Sirius, son parain. Cepandant, son visage s'assombri car son père et sa mère avaient été asasinner par Voldemort lui- même:  
  
-Bon, mon garçon, tu venais ici pour poster une lettre?  
  
-Heu oui... mais j'ai pas pu écrire la lettre, j'ai pas de plume avec moi...  
  
-Pas de problème.  
  
Elle sortit une grande plume d'aigle un peu usée et un grand morceau de parchemin:  
  
-Tu n,a qu'a aller labas pour écrire ta lettre.  
  
Harry alla vers une petite table en bois, il s'assi su un patit banc bralant et commenca à griffonner sur le parchemin:  
  
Cher Snif,  
  
Comme tu le sais sans doute, Dumbledore est décédé rescemment, et sa m'a fais un choc car je le considérait comme mon second père. Minerva Mcgonagall est bien entendu devenu la directrice mais Lucius Malefoy, qui convoitait le poste depuis si longtemps c'est précipiter au Ministère et le Voila maintenant directeur de Poudlard. Je voyait sa nomination d'un très mauvais oeil car je savait qu'il touchait à la magie noir... et j'avais raison car j'ai découvert se matin que Voldemort était lui-même dans le château. Lucius m'a provoquer en duel et j,ai pas réussi à la vaincre et je fut expulser sous le regars moqueur des Serpantards et les regard troubler des autres maisons.  
  
Je suis maintenant à la rue! Deplus, toutes mes affaires son encore dans mon dortoire et j'ai pas d'argent pour prendre le Magicobus et me rendre à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent et vivre au Chaudron Baveur... Je suis désespérer. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais me trouver un endroit ou dormire et demain sera un nouveau jours, J'attend le retour d'Hedwige, je l,enverrais à Ron et Hermione et ils pouront m,envoyer des vêtements ou des truc dans se genre. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi  
  
Harry  
  
Il plia le parchemin soigneusement et demanda à la vieille femme un gros hibou qui peut franchir de longue distance car Harry ne sais pas ou se cache Sirius, toujours en fuite. Il atacha la lettre a une des patte du volatile et lui murmura le nom de son parain et lâcha l'oiseau dans la fraiche soirée d'automne.  
  
Harry remerci la femme et quita la poste en direction d'un abris somaire pour la nuit. Il traversa tout le vilage sans rien trouver. Il s'arrêta devant la cabane hurlante mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas moyen d'y pénétré d'ici, qu'il devait emprunter le chemin du Saule cogneur et il doutait fort de pouvoir encore rentré dans le parc du chateau. Il continua son chemin jusqu'a la limite du vilage, rendu à cette endroit, il se souvin de la caverne qu'avait occupé Sirius il y a deux ans pandant le tournois des trois Sorcier ou Harry avait participé malgré lui. Il continua dans le bois et escalada la montagne. Rendu à la caverne, sa poitrine lui brulait a chaque respiration et ses joue était rougie par l'effort combiné a la température fraîche du crépuscule.  
  
Il s'engoufra dans la caverne, il y avait les reste du campement que Sirius avait ocuper. Il ramassa des feuille morte et en fit un lit somaire. Épuiser, il se coucha en boule dans le craquement des feuille morte, en pensant aux belles années, quoique mouvementer, qu'il avait passer à Poudlard. Il voyait en penser le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunette en demi lune. Harry finit par s'endormire d'un someil troublé par des rêves qui était en fait des souvenirs que le jeune sorcier de voulait pas oublier...  
  
Harry se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une silouhette flou et blanche qu'il reconnu comme état:  
  
-Hedwige!  
  
Harry mit ses lunettes et alla vers la chouette blanche qui hulula d'affection quand Harry lui caressa la tête. Elle avait d'accrocher à sa patte, un sac et une lettre. Harry commenca par la lettre:  
  
Très chère Harry,  
  
Si tu savais comme nous sommes inquièt! Quand on t'a vu quité le château, nombre d'élève s'écroulère de désespoire, y compris les professeurs. Mcgonagall peut à peine donner son cours tant elle est nerveuse et exténué par la situation! Tu es parti qu'hier mais il c'est passer tant de chose... Un nouvel élève a été trouver mort dans le parc, on ne connais pas vraiment la cause de sa mort mais tout porte a croire à L'Avada Kedavra...  
  
Ron et moi, avons décidé de t'envoyer quelque truc, des vêtements prope et chaud plus ta cape d'hiver, de la nourriture, plumes, ancrier et parchemin pour qu'on puisse garder contact, tout l'argent que tu posédait dans la male plus la cotisation qu'on a fait entre Gryffondore et bien entendu, ta baguette magique. le reste de tes affaire on été répartit au autre pour les protéger de Lucius et... de Voldemort.  
  
Prend soins de toi Harry  
  
Ron et Hermione  
  
Harry sortit machinalement sa baguette magique et les autre chose qu'il avait recu. Il lanca un simple sortilège d'agrandissment et enfila sa cape d'hiver. Il avala quelques biscuits qu'Hermionne lui avait envoyer et décida de leur répondre:  
  
Mille fois merci, sans vous, je serais dans un sale pétrin! Grace à l'argent que vous m'avez envoyer, je vais me rendre au Chemin de traverse, je devrai pouvoir m'en sortire. Encore merci! Harry  
  
Il attancha la lettre a Hedwige:  
  
-Je serai probablement au Chemin de Traverse quand il trouveront la lettre. Tu te renderas directement au Chaudron Baveur!  
  
Elle hulula pour lui signifier qu'elle avait comprit et s'anvola en direction du château. Harry ramassa toutes ses choses et sortit de la caverne. Il arriva au vilage et allait déposer quelque pièce à la poste, il c'était rendu compte qu'il était parti sans payer. Ensuite, il lanca une gerbe d'éteincelle dans les aires pour appeler le Magicobus. Aussitot fait, un énorme bus mauve apparu devant Harry qui du se tasser de coter pour éviter d'être fraper par l'engin. La porte s'ouvrit sur un controleur que Harry connaissait bien:  
  
-Hein, Harry qu'es ce que tu fais la, tu es pas senser être à Poudlard?  
  
-Hum, j'aime mieu pas trop en parler, amenez moi juste au Chemin de Traverse svp.  
  
-Ok pas de problème sa fera...  
  
Harry lui tendi quelque mornille et entra dans le bus pour ensuite s'installer sur un des lit. Le bus s'ébranla et Harry se contenta de fixer d'un air absent le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Il ne fut même pas surprit de voir une ferme entière se déplacer devant le passage du magicobus. Stan, le controleur, tenta d,engager la conversation avec Harry mais en voyant son visage au trait durci par la concentration, il s'abtien. Au bout d'une heure, Stan lui annonca qu'il était arriver, Harry les remercia et entra directement dans le chaudron baveur.  
  
Il reconnu Tom qui servait un vieu sorcier à la mine patibulaire. Le propriétaire le reconnu immédiatement:  
  
-Mais diable monsieur Potter, que faites vous ici?  
  
-Tom, merci pour l'acceuil... Je me suis fait renvoyer du colège par le nouveau directeur, Lucius Malefoy...  
  
Tom eu l,air soudainement indigner:  
  
-Je savais qu'avec lui le colège perderais de sa splendeur, auser renvoyer Harry Potter, mais qu'elle idiot!  
  
-Je vous en prit Tom, ne parler pas ainsi, on sais jamais, des mage noir peuvent vien se cacher dans le Pub...  
  
-Vous avez raison... Heu, au faite, que faites-vous sur ici?  
  
-Je vien me louer une chambre... comme il ne me reste plus asser d'argent, je vais aller à la banque en emprunter...  
  
-Bha, non, je vous héberge gratuitement si il le faut, un adolescent dans la rue, ça ne se fait pas, monter vos affaire à la chambre 13.  
  
Tom lui tendi une clef qu'Harry a contre coeur, il se promit interieurement d'aller chercher de l'argent pour le payer. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait "louer". Il déposa ses affaires sur le lit draper de blanc avant de se diriger vers la sale de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet, se désabilla et entra dans le douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, il repensant au sorciers qu'il avait abandonner, il se sentait honteux. Lui qui était toujours la en cas de besoin était maintenant dans l'imposibilité de faire quoi que se soit. Il sortit de la douche quelque minute plus tard, s'habilla des vêtements que Ron et Hermione lui avait envoyer et descendi dans la cours arrière du pub. Cepandant, au lieu d'ouvrir le passage, il regarda l'écuson de gryffondore qui hornait sa poitrine... qu'il aracha d'un coup sec: «Je ne suis plus à Poudlard pensa-t-il amèrement en jetant l'écuson au poubelles.  
  
Harry donna quelques coupe de baguette magique sur le mur avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule dance du chemin de traverse. Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'une personne l'avait espionner:  
  
-Alons, alons Harry  
  
Le vieille homme se pencha et ramasse l'écusson:  
  
-Pourquoi renier quelque chose qui fais partit de toi? 


	2. L'aide fuse de toute part

Chapitre 2 L'aide fuse de toute part  
  
Harry avancait parmis la foule de sorcier d'un pas décider. Il pouvait entendre quelques personnes discuter du nouveau directeur de Poudlard:  
  
-La rumeur veux qu'il ait renvoyer Harry Potter, quelle catastrophe!  
  
Harry baissa la tête, le comble serait qu'il se face reconnaitre alors la, il s'en sortirait jamais vivant. À l'autre bout du chemin, s'élevait la banque de Gringotts. Il y entra et alla directement demander a retirer de l'argent de son cofre:  
  
-Venez avec moi, lui dit un gobelin a l'air mauvait.  
  
Arriver à son coffre, Harry en retira asser d'or pour vivre au chemin de traverse tout un mois peut-être même plus si il faisait pas de dépense inutile. Il rebroussa le chemin vers le chaudron baveur mais il s'arrêta pour acheter un examplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. En première page, il y avait une photo de lui avec en gros tire: Harry Potter, Renvoyer de Poudlard... quelle catastrophe!!! Harry n'en lit pas plus, il rentra au Chaudron baveur et alla s'installer au bar:  
  
-Tenez tom, voila de quoi payer la chambre pour une semaine au moins!  
  
-Il ne fallait pas jeune homme, je vous avait dis que sa serais gratuit...  
  
-Je ne veut pas de favoritisme, fit Harry d'un ton sa réplique  
  
Tom lui fit un sourrir édenter:  
  
-Voulez-vous quelque chose?  
  
-Oui, une bière au beurre svp.  
  
Tom lui en servit une avant de raporter son attention a un groupe de sorcière qui ricannait en parlant d'un certain Hector Bellange. N'écoutant pas leur conversation futile, l'adolescent de 16 ans commenca a lire le journal:  
  
«Les rumeurs venant du fais que Potter ait été expulser du colège vont bon train. Le jeune homme de 16 ans aurrait refuser de se placer du côté de son nouveau directeur et aurrais été contrain a se batre en duel. Duel qu'il aurrait perdu selon toute vrai semblance car selon les témoins qu'il l'aurrait appercu, sa robe de sorcier était déchirer et son visage marquer par plusieurs équimause.  
  
Peut-on affirmer que le fait qu'il se soit fais expulser du colège soit une honte? Les avis son partager car, malgré le statu de Lucius Malefoy, plusieur rumeurs disent qu'il aurait des relation très proche avec des partisant de la magie noir... Il nous reste plus qu'a espérer que le jeune Potter réaparaisse et qu'il sauve, une fois de plus, le colège Poudlard.»  
  
Harry cessa de lire et but d'un trait le reste de sa bière au beurre avant de monter vers sa chambre ou deux hibou l'attendait sagement, l'un était Hedwige et l'autre était celui qu'Harry avait utiliser pour écrire à Sirius, son parain:  
  
«Harry, oui j'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour toi, être dans la rue, a ton âge, j'espère que tu bel et bien rendu au Chaudron Baveur. J'irais te rejoindre dans quelques jours car je suis en angleterre en se moment. Je part pas car je sais que Peter est ici et je suis sur qu'il va se montrer... un jour.  
  
Pour l'instant, tu bouge pas d'ou que tu es, tu y es en sureté.  
  
Snif»  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourir en lisant la lettre, non, il n'allait pas bouger, de toute façon, ou il pourrais bien aller?  
  
Il s'interessa ensuite à la lettre s'hedwige qui transportait encore un colis:  
  
«Cher Harry,  
  
Nous sommes tous content de savoir que tu es en sureté, même Mcgonagall a faillit sauter de joie mais elle c'est retenu car Lucius n'était pas très loin...  
  
La décoration de Poudlard a changer, il y a maintenant des statu de serpent au yeux émeraudes partout. Elles me donne la chair de poule a chaque fois que je passe devant.  
  
J'ai prit l'initiative de t'envoyer deux petite chose qui devrai te faire plaisir. A toi de voir!  
  
Hermione»  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet, il y trouva une banière des Gryffondore et son éclair de feu qui avait subit un sortilège de rétrécissement qu'il s'empressa d'annuler. Il posa son balais sur le lit et acrocha la banière au mur, un peu nostalgique devant les couleur rouge et or qui l'avait représenter pandant plus de 5 ans.  
  
Il ramassa son balais qu'il avait déposer sur son lit, il était toujours aussi beau que quand il l'avait reçu. L'année d'avant, il avait été nomer capitaine mais quand il est rentré cette année la, Lucius avait déjà dans l'esprit d'éliminer le Quiddich et avait fais mettre le stade à terre:  
  
-Monsieur Potter, avez-vous l'intention de manger ici lanca une voix dernière la porte?  
  
-Heu, oui, servez moi le menu du jour svp!  
  
-Bien.  
  
Harry rengea son balais et descendi sans la sale à manger privé ou un déjeuner fumant ( il est midi) l'attendait. Tout semblait apétissant, il, commenca à manger quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa a la porte:  
  
-Harry Potter?  
  
-Oui, vous pouvez entrer.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry de voir entrer le minitre de la magie lui-même dans la pièce dépourvu de fenêtre:  
  
-Bonjour Harry fit le ministre d'une voix plutot timide pour un homme de cette importance, tu as l'aire de bien aller!  
  
-Oui, je vais plutôt bien...  
  
-Tu dois te sentir mal loin du colège...  
  
-Écouter monsieur, je tien pas vraiment en n'en parler... Surtout que j'ai été renvoyer pour aucune raison apparente... sauf peut-être...  
  
-Peut-être quoi Harry?  
  
-Voldemort, il a tout les chance qu'il soit dans le colège et comme j'ai un certain "don" pour savoir quand il est pas trop loin de moi, il est probable que le nouveau directeur ne voulait pas que je devienne trop curieux.  
  
-Voyons Harry, ne dis pas de bêtise....  
  
-Alors dites-moi pourquoi j'aurrais été renvoyer de l'endroit que j'aime le plus au monde?  
  
Le ministre ne répondit pas, regardant partout dans le pièce sauf les yeux vert émeraude d'harry qui le fixait furieusement:  
  
-Harry, vaut qu'on en reste la pour le moment, je crois que la meilleur solition c'est que tu... tu...reste ici et aprenne la magie sur le tas...  
  
-Très éficace comme solution, comptez s'y bien, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mes ami à Voldemort.  
  
-Voldemort, Voldemort, tu n'a que se nom dans la bouche.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Cornelius Fudge agissait comme si Voldemort était qu'un sorcier inofencif. Le ministre se leva et sortit de la pièce avec Harry qui le suivait toujours avec un regard assasin. Il n'avait plus du tout faim, il repoussa son assiète et sortit dans la cours arrière du pub d'un pas enrager. Il fulminait intérieurement, que ferais Hermione dans se cas? Ho, probablement se plonger dans un épais grimoir qui semble sans fin et Ron? Probablement qu'il irais bouder dans son dortoire pour en resortire une semaine plus tard pour cause de faim terrible!  
  
Harry avanca devant les boutique et s'arrêta devant la librairie:  
  
-Si je veux continuer à aprendre la magie, faudrait que je me mette à la lecture.  
  
Il poussa la porte d'entrer de la boutique qui renfermait des centaines de grimoires. L' atmosphère y était lourde et poussièreuse. Harry se dirigea vers l'une des étagères: Sorts utile et inoffensif, l'arts des duels, sort offencif et sort d'attaque:  
  
-Vous chercher quelque chose jeune homme?  
  
-Oui, je chercher a étudier la magie sans être à Poudlard...  
  
-Ho, hé bien, voici des tome très interessent vu votre condition fit le bibliothécaire avec un geste négligent vers les grimoires qu'Harry avait regarder.  
  
-Merci  
  
-Je vous les embalent?  
  
-Non, je préfère selement les consulters  
  
-Libre a vous.  
  
L'homme s'éloigna de lui tandis qu'Harry prit le grimoire sur les sortilèges offencifs. Il lut pandant des heures sans s'arrêter, étudiant les techniques, aprenant les formules, utilisant les conseils pratiques. Quand enfin il cessa sa lecture, le soleil allait se coucher. Il dit aurevoir au bibliothéquaire et rentra au chaudron baveur. Il montat à sa chambre et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la porte:  
  
-Sirius!  
  
Le chien noir qui était coucher sur son lit prit forme humaine tandis que Harry refermait la porte:  
  
-Bonjours mon garçon, et puis, tu t'en sort pas trop mal?  
  
-Oui, sa va, j'ai lu toute l'après midi à la librairie...  
  
-Hermionne commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi!  
  
-Ha non, je veux simplement continuer a aprendre sans... sans être au colège. En passant, comment as-tu trouver la chambre, celle que j'utilise?  
  
Sirius éclata de rire:  
  
- Tu as peut-être pris une douche mais tes bas de la veille... ouf, franchement, je t'ai repérer à l'odeur!  
  
Harry prit l'oreiller qu'il avait sur le dis et il le lanca sur son parain qui riat a gorge déployer:  
  
-Hahaha, très drole!  
  
-Voyons Harry je blaguais! Cependant, je crois pas que ça soit le moment...  
  
Harry baissa les yeux tandis que son parain posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ils restèrent en silèce pandant plusieurs minutes. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au évennement de la veille:  
  
-Sirius, j'aimerais tellement aider mes amis... mon colège!  
  
-Je comprend...  
  
Sirius ne pu terminer sa phrase, une masse de plumes grisse entra dans la pièce et vint s'écraser sur le lit entre les deux homme. Harry reconnu immédiatement Érol, le vieux hibou de la famille weasley. Il détacha la lettre d'un geste presque machinal tandis que le vieux hibou, essoufler, se dirigea en sautillant vers un bol d'eau:  
  
«Ho mon dieu Harry!!! Tu vas bien? Je le souhaite mon grand, si tu veux, tu peux venir quand tu le veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans notre modeste maison.  
  
Prend bien soin de toi Moly»  
  
Harry replia la lettre avant de la tendre a son parain:  
  
-La mère de Ron m'a écris, elle dis que je serais le bienvenu labas...  
  
-Tu sais, tu devrais y aller... ça te ferais du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi... un peu comme une mère.  
  
-Oui, biensur... j'y penserais.  
  
-Tu ferais bien d'accepter, sinon, je t'y traine de force!  
  
-Pour te faire ensuite arrêter par monsieur Weasley... brillant le plan!  
  
-Bha...  
  
Harry se mit a rire. Sirius était particulièrement content de le voir dans cette état. Cependant, il était surpris qu'il ai pas encore imaginer tout un plan pour sortire ses ami de l'emprise de Lucius. Les deux hommes parlèrent ainsi longtemps. Quand il fut l'heure de dinner, Harry demande à avoir le service dans sa chambre et partagea le repas avec son oncle qui prit aussi une bonne douche. Cepandant, durant toute la soirée, un homme, s'affairant dans sa vieille boutique du chemin de traverse, lisait un vieu grimoire:  
  
-Celui qui renoncera, reviendra.  
  
Il referma le vieux grimoire et soufla les bougie qui servait à l'éclairer. Tandis que les volupte de fumé s'élevait dans la nuit, Harry s'endormi d'un rêve qui lui sera révélateur 


	3. Le rêve

[u][b] Merci pour les reviews, sa me fait tellement plaisir! Ce chapitre est spécialement pour vous! Cepandant, je trouve qu'il est moins bon et Sirius me tappe vraiment sur les nerfs... dites moi se que vous en penser! [/b][/u]  
  
  
  
[u][b]Chapitre 3 Le rêve[/b][/u]  
  
[i] Devant Harry s'élevait un vieu manoir emprisonner sous le lière et les ronces. Le jardin était immence mais mal entretenu. Il entra dans la vieille demeure, l'intérieure était encore plus grand qu'il n'y paraissant de l'extérieure, un peu au même dimension de Poudlard. C'était magnyfique, des boisures richements sculpter ornait les murs, un imposant escalier en bois avec un tapis rouge menait au second étage et de grande banière pendait du plafond molement, des banière rouge et or:  
  
-Harry!  
  
Le jeune sorcier n'en cru pas ses yeux, Dumbledore descendait les escalier, il parrait bien en vie:  
  
-Bonjours, ou plutot bonne nuit, tu vois, ton rêve, comme la plupart que tu fais est prémonitoire, sauf pour moi, je me suis permit de te rendre visite par l,entremise de ton rêve.  
  
-Mais, mais, ou on n'est ici?  
  
Dumbledore lui sourrit:  
  
-Ici, c'est la demeure que j'ai habité il y a longtemps, avant de devenir directeur. Elle t'apartien.  
  
-Quoi, cette, cette maison... m'apartien?  
  
-Oui, fit Dumbledore comme si c'était une chose totalement naturel. Elle est protéger de Voldemort, presqu'autant qu'était le colège.  
  
-Mais pourquoi à moi?  
  
-Tout simplement car je pense qu'elle pourrait t'être utile...  
  
-Pour me perdre... tout seul sa dois prendre 20 minutes pour me rendre à l'autre bout...  
  
-Pas tout a fais, sa prend 20 minute pour se rendre à la chambre des maitre, qui se trouve en plein milieu du manoir. Fit Dumbledore en regardant distraitement le plafond.  
  
Harry lui, en revenait tout simplement pas:  
  
-C'est beaucoup plus grand que le chateau!  
  
-Oui, et j'aimerais que tu te serve de cette maison.  
  
-Mais comment?  
  
-Tu as des ami a sauver fit le vieille homme, ils compte sur toi.  
  
-Je le sais, mais comment, je ne veux pas sauver que mes amis.. le colège aussi ne mérite pas le sort que lui réserve le nouveau directeur...  
  
C'est à se moment que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, c'était si évident:  
  
-Ou se trouve le manoir?  
  
-Ha, tu le trouvera par toi même  
  
La silouhette de Dumbledore commenca à s'éfacer:  
  
-Mais attendez professeur...  
  
-Je dois partire, ait confiance en toi!  
  
-Plus facile à dire à qu'a faire Fit Harry sur un ton exaspérer tandis que Dumbledore disparaisait complètement. [/i]  
  
Harry se réveilla il se sentait reposer mais aussi, fébrille, comme si il avait fais de gros effort:  
  
-Alors, Harry c'était quoi le rêve qui te faisait murmurer à tout bout de champ: Les sorcier de la rébélion?  
  
-J'ai rêver à Dumbledore, il me disait qu'il me léguait son manoir, un immence manoir.  
  
-Je savais même pas que Dumbledore avait vécu ailleur que dans le château. Il est situer ou?  
  
-Perdu dans la forêt, un peu comme le colège. J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas si loin du colège. peut-être une journée. En fais, il ne m'a pas dis ou il était exactement mais je, comment dire sa, je sens, je sais ou il est!  
  
Sirius le regarda étrangement:  
  
-Tu sais, une impression pour nous faire chercher longtemps...  
  
-Je sais se que je dis, on part le rechercher apres le petit déjeuner!  
  
-Ok ok, je te fais confiance.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Harry partit, avec Sirius sous ça forme d'animagus. Ils prirent le Magicobus jusqu'a Pré-au-Lard. Harry traversa le vilage avec son parain d'un pas rapide et quand ils eurent atteind la forêt, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine:  
  
-Bon qu'elle direction qu'on prend demande l'homme en regardant les arbres?  
  
-Vers l'ouest, pandant une heure. Ensuite, on monte vers le nord, techniquement, on devrait déboucher sur le portail sud du parc.  
  
-Ha... et il y a combien de portail?  
  
-4, un a chaque point cardinaux, fit Harry en ouvrant la marche à travers le bois.  
  
-Tu peux me dire comment tu sais tout cela?  
  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai rêver au manoir, j'ai vu Dumbledore et quand je me suis réveiller, je savais des chose que j'avais jamais vu, même dans le rêve!  
  
Harry avanca a traver le bois comme si il y avait vécu pandant des moi, Sirius avait du mal à le suivre . Au bout d'une heure, Harry stoppa net:  
  
-Bon, arrêton un peu, nous repartiron plus tard.  
  
Harry s'assi au pied d'un arbre tandis que Sirius, souflant et pestant sur sa mauvaise condition physique s'étala de toute son long sur le sol:  
  
-Faut que je me mette à l'entrainement.  
  
Harry lui sourris, pis il dis:  
  
-Tu aurras tout le loisir quand on sera rendu au manoir, il nous reste environ 30 minutes de marche si on traine pas trop.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Sirius repartirent vers le nord. Plus ils avancaient, plus il sentait comme une énergie les envahir. L'air était électrique, charger d'une puissance magique, Harry la sentait très bien. Puis, se dressant devant eux, un immence portail en fer: des lions, des serpents, des blaireau et des aigles de mélangeaient sur la porte magnifiquement travailler:  
  
-On y est fit Harry avec un regard admiratif vers la porte.  
  
-Dumbledore a toujours eu beaucoup plus de gout que moi... Bon, comment on fais pour entrer?  
  
Harry tendit sa main vers le portail et une lueur dorée l'entoura pendant un moment puis un grand déclic se fit entendre et la porte souvrit lourdement sur le manoir:  
  
-Signature magique Fit Harry en pénétrant dans le parc.  
  
-Astucieux, donc tu es le seul a pouvoir l'ouvrir?  
  
-Non, toi aussi tu peux car Dumbledore te faisait confiance!  
  
Les deux sorcier s'avancèrent dans l'aller pavé de pière jusqu'au manoir immence prisonnier des lières et des ronces:  
  
-Il va nous falloir un bon jardinier fit Sirius  
  
-Je comptait aller chercher Hagrid... ainsi que tout les autres.  
  
-Harry, tu ne sera pas capable de tous les sauver et tu le sais très bien.  
  
-Oui, mais ceux que je sauverais, m'aiderons à sauver les autres.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du manoir, Harry hésitat pourtant à l'ouvrir, il savait qu'il allait entré dans l'ancienne demeure de son cher directeur décédé. Il posa ses main sur la porte et poussa. Comme dans son rêve, le hall avait les dimensions de Poudlard. Le plancher de pière polie faisait résonner les pas des deux sorciers, Harry poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Sirius qui était visiblement étonner devant l'imencité du manoir:  
  
-Sirius, nous voila arriver dans notre nouvelle maison... Ainsi que le quartier général des Sorciers de la rébélion.  
  
-Heu... oui, mais pour le moment, sa serait très interessent de faire une petite visite guider.  
  
Harry se contenta de sourrir. Ils se séparairent en se promettant de lancer des éteincelle ou de faire exploser quelque chose pour que l'autre puisse nous retrouver si ils se perdaient. Harry monta l'escalier de bois pour déboucher sur une grande statut de phénix au yeux jaune et brillant comme de l'ambre sous les rayons du soleil. Il caressa la statu avec des doigt tremblant et continua son chemin vers la droite. C'était un couloir intérieur ou de chaque coté, sur les murs, des flambeau lancait de leurs feux vif une lumière qui dancait au rhytme lancinant des flames. De grandes banières tombaient molement de chaque coté de porte en bois renforcer par des tiges de fer. Harry décida d'en ouvrir une. Derrière, se trouvait une magnifique bibliothèque ou se trouvait une multitude d'objet bizzard.  
  
Harry y entra et fit le tour de la pièce chaleureuse. Tout était au couleur des Gryffondor. Harry s'arrêta devant une grade fenêtre dont les rideau rouge bourgongne étaient tiré. Il les ouvrit d'un cou sec et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa bouche bé: Au loin, se découpant dans l'horizon, le château de Poudlard se dressait fièrement. Dans la cours même du manoir de Dumbledore, il pouvait appercevoir des serres semblable à celle du professeur Chourave ainsi que le portail Est. Harry sortit de la pièce et continua son chemin. Il marcha ainsi pendant un moment quand tout a coup:  
  
-Aïe Harry fait attention!!  
  
-Moi faire attention, c'est toi qui m'es rentrer dedant.  
  
Sirius se releva et regarda Harry avec un petit sourrir:  
  
-Bha oui, c'est de ma faute mais bon, j'ai fais le tour, du moins, une grande partit et j,ai trouver, une immence sale à manger, des escaliers à la mode de Poudlard, et nos chambres.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller à ses mots:  
  
-Hum, j'ai l'impression que ta chambre a tomber dans tes gouts!  
  
-On peut vraiment rien te cacher toi! Tu as juste à me suivre, finalement c'est pas compliquer se manoir!  
  
Ils marchèrent enseble dans la direction d'ou venait Sirius. Harry ne se doutait pas de la surprise qu'il allait découvrir dans sa chambre. 


	4. Phénix et miroir

Merci pour toutes ses reviews! Vraiment ça me fais vraiment plaisir... J'ai écris se chapitre en peu de temps a cause de la méga tempête de neige qu,on n'a eu... deux jours sans cours.. trop trop cool!!!  
  
  
  
bChapitre 4 Phénix et miroire/b  
  
Sirius guida Harry jusqu'a une grande porte en bois ou était graver sur une petite plaque de cuivre, son nom:  
  
-Voici ta chambre, je l'ai pas visité, la mienne est juste à côté, je vais y retourné pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas!  
  
Sirius continua son chemin jusqu'a la seconde porte. Harry se tenait toujours devant celle de sa chambre. Il posa une main sur la poigner de cuivre et ouvrir la poussa doucement sur une immence chambre ou tronait au fond de la pièce, un immence lit a baldequin. Dans un coin, il avait une arche qui donnait sur une pièce adjacente, un bureau propablement. Il y avait aussi de grandes portes-fenêtres avec de grands rideaux. Harry traversa la pièce, passat devant une grande comodes en chêne et alla vers le bureau. Il traversa l'arche et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sur le bureau:  
  
-Fumseck!  
  
L'oiseau de feu s,envola et vin se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry qui ressentit aussitôt une douce chaleur réconfortante. L'oiseau chanta quelques notes au grand plaisir du jeune sorcier. L'oiseau s'envola a traver la pièce pour aller se poser sur son perchoire. Harry alla vers le bureau de son ancien profeseur, il était incroyablement beau. Dessu, il y avait un encrier avec une longue plume d'aigle, sur un coins, il y avait quelque morceau de parchemin avec quelque notes écrite dessu. Le sorcier fouilla un peu le bureau et trouva, partiellement cacher par un journal, une lettre qui lui était destiné:  
  
i«Cher Harry,  
  
Te voila maintenant dans ta nouvelle demeure, ton nouveau bureau et ta nouvelle école aussi. Tu découvrira dans cette demeure plein de similarité avec Poudlard, entre autre, elle est doté d'un dortoire pareille a Gryffondor et des donjons qui serve de laboratoire à Sévérus quand j'avais besoin de lui pour fabrique des potions. Ho, biensur il y a plein d'autre chose dans cette demeure mais je te laisse le soin de les découvrir à ta guise. Pour atteindre le bureau autre que par la chambre( tu remarquera que la chambre n'est pas visible d'ou tu es)/i  
  
Harry regarda ou était suposément l'arche et il voyait qu'un mur de pière...  
  
iNe t'inquiète pas Harry, tu peux passer à traver le mur. J'ai fais cecis pour garder mon intimité! Qui aurrais l'idée de foncer dans les murs? Haha, une autre de mes brillantes idées./i  
  
Harry sourit à la lecture de cette dernière phrase. Même quand Dumbledore était sur le seuil de la mort, il conservait son sens se l'humour et sa joie de vivre légendaire.  
  
iMaintenant Harry, passont à des chose plus sérieuses. Ta destiné est déjà tracé, tu sauveras tes amis mais aussi bien d'autre personne, sorciers et moldus confondu. Dans un coins du bureau, tu trouveras un miroire cacher par un drap de velours. Ce miroir est très précieux, il te permetera de surveiller se qui se passe dans le château Poudlard mais aussi partout dans le monde des sorcier, il te suffit de prononcer l'incantation: Miroir, montre moi... et tu dis le nom de l'endroit ou de la personne que tu veux voir. Maintenant, il est temps de te laisser, je te crois asser responsable pour mener a bien ta quête et en cas de doute fit toi a ton coeur, il détient toutes les réponses.  
  
Bonne continuation  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S: J'oubliait, il y a une autre moyen d'atteindre le bureau, la Statu de Phénix qui se trouve au sommet des escalier de bois, tu dis le mots de passe: Rébellion et la statu bougera, il ne te restera qu'a suivre le chemin! /i  
  
Harry replia la lettre et lanca un regard circulaire dans toute la pièce. Harry vit: de grandes bibliothèques croulant sous des centaines de livres, un grand foyer, sur le manteau, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait de mille feu et près du bureau, le perchoir de Fumseck. Plus dans la sale, il y avait un porte manteau, sur les murs, plusieurs tableaux de personne endormis les ornaient. Derrière lui, des fenêtes lui offrait une vue panoramique sur la forêt entourant le manoir:  
  
-Harry, mais ou il est passer... wow!  
  
Sirius venait d'entré dans la chambre d'Harry. L'adolescent sourrit avant de lancer:  
  
-Je suis dans le bureau, juste à coter.  
  
-Ha  
  
Sirius vint le rejoindre a lancant un regard admiratif sur la pièce:  
  
-Harry, je voulais te dire que nous avons une bonne centaine d'elfes de maison dans les cuisine et un peu partout dans la maison.  
  
Harry regarda son parain avec un air surpris  
  
-Je me posais des questions sur le fais que tout soit si propre, j'ai donc demander à voix haute si il y avait des elfes... et c'est la que j,ai vue apparaitre.. cecis. Tu peu entrer Dilfi.  
  
Un petit être avec de grand yeux globuleux vers émeraude comme les ceux d'Harry entra timidement en traversant le mur.  
  
-Harry... commenca l'arche disparait quand on est de se côter ci?  
  
-Une idée brillante de Dumbledore! Bonjour Dilfi!  
  
-Bon... bon... bonjours monsieur fit l'elfe d'une voix couinante.  
  
Le petite être, en plus d'avoir de très grand yeux, avait les jambes nueuse et un petit nez court et pointu. Il était vêtu d'un vieu pull qui avait les manche déchirer pour d'ajuster à sa taille. Harry compris à se moment que Dumbledore engageait les elfe qui avait été libérer et qui, probablement, acceptait pas leur sort d'être libre.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis le nouveau propriétaire de la maison et un très grand ami de Dumbledore.  
  
Les yeux de Dilfi s'agrandi:  
  
-Vous êtes Monsieur Harry Potter et vous, fit-il a l'intention de sirius, vous êtes Monsieur Sirius Black, c'est un honneur pour Dilfi de vous servire, dit le petit elfe.  
  
Harry se sentit tout a coup très gênner en voyant l'elfe s'incliner:  
  
-Bon, ça va... Dilfi?  
  
-Oui, Monsieur Potter.  
  
-Serait-il possible de préparer le déjeuner pour deux personnes?  
  
-Ho oui, je cour cuisine.  
  
Sur se, l'elfe disparu de la pièce, sans c'être incliner une fois de plus. Harry soupira bruyamment:  
  
-Si c'est la même chose pour les autres elfes. je vais devenir fou!  
  
-Bha, ils font leurs travail. Bon, moi, je descent à la sale à manger. Tu viens avec moi?  
  
-Ouais, part devant, j'ai quelques truc à faire avant...  
  
Sirius lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire qu'il avait compris avant de partire. Harry attendit qu'il soit éloigner avant de trouver le miroir dont Dumbledore lui avait parler. En fouillant un peu, il le trouva enfin. Malgré ce qu'il avait penser, le miroir était de taille relativement imposante et d'une finnesse rare avec ses décorations complexe. Sur le haut du miroire, il était écris en Latin: Celui qui voit tout. Harry compris a cette instant pourquoi Dumbledore savais tout et connaicait tout... grâce a ce miroir, tout lui était a porter de main.  
  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dis:  
  
-Miroir, montre moi la sale commune des griffondore.  
  
Aussitot, le reflet d'Harry se brouilla comme si de l'eau bouillait a grand bouillons dans le miroire. Puis, des formes commencèrent à se former et la sale commune lui apparu très clairement. Elle était déserte, Harry se rendit compte de son erreure car il était l'heure du déjeuner. La sale était étrangement sombre et abandonner, comme si personne s'y rassemblait.  
  
-Miroir, montre moi la grande sale  
  
L'image se brouilla a nouveau et peu à peu, la grande sale lui apparu. Harry fut choquer quand l'image fut parfaitement claire. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à se qu'il avait connu. De grandes status de serpents la ornait, les tables était maintenant en ébène et la couleur verte était très dominate dans la nouvelle décoration.  
  
-Miroir, montre moi la table des griffondors.  
  
Cela prit a peine quelques seconde avant qu'il puisse distinguer les personnes assisent autour de la table. Il reconnu tous compagnons de dortoire ainsi que les autre qui était dans le même maison que lui. Cependant, il eu beau chercher parmis tout les visage, il ne vit pas ses deux meilleurs amis. Son coeur se serra a l'idée qu'il leur ait arriver quelque chose:  
  
-Miroir, montre moi Ronald Weasley  
  
L'image se brouilla et puis apparu Ron weasley, il était en train de fouiller comme un dément dans sa male, à la recherche visiblement de quelque chose de très important:  
  
-Si je pouvait entendre se qu'il dis...  
  
Aussitot, il pu entendre le rouquin murmurer entre ses dents:  
  
-Je vais le trouver, je vais trouver se sataner d'antidote.  
  
Antidote, le mot lui traversa l'esprit comme une flèche extèmement aiguisée:  
  
-Miroir, montre moi Hermione Granger.  
  
L'image qui apparu fit perdre le soufle a Harry. Hermione était étendu dans son lit. Sa peau était d'une paleur extrème et son front luisait de sueur causer par une fièvre redoutable. Sa respiration était visiblement sacadée...  
  
-Hermione, Hermione.  
  
Ron apparu dans l'image du miroire et se jetta à genous à côté du lit d'Hermione:  
  
-J'ai pas trouvé l'antidote, j'était sur d'en avoir dans ma male, je l'ai pas trouver... Je suis désolé.  
  
-C'est pas grave, Ron. T'en fais pas, je me sens un peu mieu...  
  
Hermione se mit à frisonner et Harry vit avec horreure les main de cette dernière commencait à diparaitre, comme si elle était effacée.  
  
-Dans quelque heures, je serais totalement éffacer fit Hermione, comme si elle se résignait à son sort.  
  
-Non, je vais trouver l'antidote... Lucius avait pas le droit de te faire ça!  
  
-C'est pas grave. Écris à Harry pour lui annoncé la nouvelle.  
  
Ron se mit à pleurer... et Harry aussi. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, en se retournant, il vit que l'image du miroire c'était éffacé. Il se mit à courrir a traver l'étroit passage qui mena à la statu de Phénix qui bougea à l'arriver d'Harry. Il se précipita dans les escalier et tourna à gauche. À sa plus grande surprise, il déboucha directement dans la sale à manger. Il la traversa a toute vitesse et se planta devant son parain:  
  
-Sirius, es-ce qu'il y a un antidote à un poison d'éffacement?  
  
Son parain le regarda troubler:  
  
-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?  
  
-Pas le temps de répondre, dis moi si il en n'a un??  
  
-Oui, il suffit de réduire en poudre une demi corne de Licorne et de la mélanger à de l'eau de source prit une nuit de pleine lune et tu administre cette pâte à la personne infectée.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Harry repartit en courant vers se qu'il croyait être les cachots. Après quelques minutes à courrir dans se qui lui semblait être un labirynthe, il arriva dans le laboratoire de forturne de Rogue. Il se précipita vers une armoire:  
  
-Corne de licorne, corne de licorne, ha, te voila  
  
Il sortit un morceaux de corne qui luisait dans le noir. En fouillant un peu plus, il trouva tout le nécessaire pour préparer la pâte. Harry réduit en poudre la corne avec minution puis mélangea la poudre avec quelques goutes d'eau de source prit un soir de pleine lune. Il mit la pâte obtenu dans un petit contenant de cristal.  
  
-Il faut maintenant que je l'envois...  
  
Il eu même pas besoin de quité la pièce quand il vit apparaitre Fumseck qui déguageait une lumière dorée:  
  
-Ha, peux-tu me rendre service?  
  
L'oiseaux s'inclina en signe d'acceptation tandis qu'Harry s'emparait d'une plume et d'ancre pour écrire un petit message. Il tendit le tout au phénix qui prit son envole:  
  
-Apporte ça à Hermione Stp.  
  
L'oiseau disparu laissant Harry seul dans les cachots. Il espérait que l'antidote allait arriver à temps. Il était maintenant plus que jamais décidé d'aller sauver ses amis. 


End file.
